


Pretty Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (eventually sam returns male), Fem!Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sleeps with a woman, and when he wakes up he's got two tits and an ass that won't quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lady

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay! Welcome to the 'prologue' of this fic. Technically this is chapter one, but I'm just trying to get the feel of this AU before we see where this goes. Sam is on her/his period in this fic, so he's rather bitchy.

“Okay, Sam. You two have fun.” Dean said as he waved goodbye to Sam and the little brunnette Sam had with him as they entered the bunker. Sam breathed out a laugh as he guided the woman to his room.

“Yeah, okay Dean.” Sam shook his head sarcastically at Dean, then closed the door behind himself. Dean went to his room, smile on his face as a proud brother as he drifted off to sleep.

:::

“Dean, oh my god DEAN WAKE THE FUCK UP!” The green eyed hunter’s vision was blurry as a high pitched voice woke him up, but focused sharply as he reached for his gun, but it was gone.

“What the hell?” Dean turned to his side, to see feminine features, which was weird--her eyes looked very similar to his brother’s.

“Dean, don’t freak out. Okay?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean sat up slowly, as he saw his gun in her left hand. Her eyes widened and she set it down on the table.

“I-I’m Sam…” The woman’s expression fell.

“Stop fucking around, bitch. Where the hell’s my brother?!” Dean was worked up now, his blood pumping.

“D-De, it’s me I swear.”

“You’re lying, you look twenty three at the most. You can’t be Sammy.” Dean threw himself at her, she was reaching for the gun. They both fell to the ground, Dean grasping Sam’s wrists tightly against the cold, cement floor.

“D-Dean, please. Ask me anything.” Sam panted, her long brown hair sticking to her pink lips.

“What’s our mother’s name?”

“Mary Campbell.”

“When’s your birthday?”

“May second, nineteen eighty three.” Sam’s eyebrows knotted, and he sighed. “You’re my big brother Dean Winchester and we have a brother named Adam--but he’s still in hell. Specifically, in the cage with Lucifer who possessed me before I beat you up and threw myself in the cage with the rings of the four horsemen. Instead of you trying to get me out, I made you promise to go back Lisa Braeden, while Cas got me out of the cage--but not my entire self just my body and as I was soulless for a while I killed tons of people. Does that fricken suffice?”

Dean paused and looked at this young, female version of his brother as he drew a blank. “U-Uh yeah… Sure…” He backed off. “Are you really Sammy?”

“Yes… God Dean what’re we going to do?! I suppose I can hunt like this but what about our friends?! WHAT ABOUT CHARLIE?!?!? What will she think of this?”

“Sam… Stop it you're not acting like yourself calm down.”

“I AM CALM!”

“....”

“Ugh, you’re right. Let’s just get breakfast, you put some clothes on and I’ll to the same then we’ll think this through.” Sam stood up, and left the room only in some girl’s bra and panties.

Dean just realised he held down a half naked Sam and almost lost his balance.

Dean has had a crush on Sam for a long while, you see, and the situation wasn’t helping.

: : :

“So, what’d you get, Samantha?” Dean came shuffling down the hallway in his housecoat and slippers as Sam unpacked the McDonalds bag. Sam was wearing skinny jeans with one of Dean’s plaid shirts, tied up at her hip. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail, her bangs framed her face. She was just a tad bit taller than Dean now.

“Shut your face, and some good shit.” Sam brought out four Mcgriddles, five hashbrowns with a huge bar of chocolate and a white plastic bag he hid behind his back.

“Wow, thanks. What did you get yourself? I bet you got some fruit smoothi--”

“What are you talking about this is mine. All mine. If you touch it I cut you.” Sam walked past Dean with defiance, as the green eyed hunter wished for his kind Sam to return.

: : :

“... Sammy? Can I come in??” Dean knocked on Sam’s door lightly, not trying to wake the beast. “You’ve been in there for seven hours are you okay?”

“.... Go away. Life isn’t worth living anymore.” Dean heard this muffled behind the door as he peeked his head in.

“Don’t say that Sa--”

“....” Sam looked up from his laptop.

“....”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dean looked blankly disappointed at his little brother.

“... Netflix and Eat-My-Weight... I also discovered AO3... “

“....”

“KagaKuro will be cannon, Dean. It will.” Sam’s tangled hair and messy face drew out a sense of exhaustion.

“Sam, don’t you think you’re eating a bit much? Maybe go take a shower, you stink.”

“.... I woke up in my own puddle of blood today, Dean. Would you like me to end your day like that? Because it can be arranged.”

Dean closed the door securely.


End file.
